


hurt her and I'll break you

by pragmatic



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Humor, Lexamy, The 100 - Freeform, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmatic/pseuds/pragmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never really planned on talking to her. He didn't even like her. But he just had to know how she felt. </p><p>Or the one where Bellamy gets Lexa to smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt her and I'll break you

Bellamy never really planned on talking to her. He didn't even like her. But he had to know how she felt. And if he was being honest, she looked-lonely. She was sitting by the fire, twisting a knife in her hands. No one was even near her. He hated that he cared, even after everything she had done. And yet, he still found himself sitting next to her and offering her a drink.

"Don't worry, I grabbed the cup myself." He says when she hesitates, thinking it might be poisoned. He likes to think her mouth turns up a little at that. She takes the cup and lifts it to her mouth, taking a hesitant sip, then cringes.

"Monty's moonshine, I'm guessing?" She says, holding the cup far away from her.

He laughs. "Yeah. It's an aquired taste, I suppose."

They don't talk for a while. Mostly because he doesn't know what to say, also because he enjoys it, the silence. He watches people in the crowd. Monty and Miller, huddling near a tree, probably talking about who's tent they'll go to afterward. Harper and Monroe, laughing. Abby and Kane, talking in hushed voices. And finally, Clarke. She's laughing at something Raven has said. And he can't help but stare. She almost never smiles, so it's nearly a miracle when she laughs.

Lexa follows his stare.  
"You care about her, don't you." She asks, looking at him. He glances at her.

He considers lying, she doesn't have to know who he cares about. But he's been told it's pretty obvious the way he feels about Clarke. So he decides to just be honest.

"Yeah. I don't know where I'd be without her. She's probably my best friend." He smiles as Clarke shoves Raven, who curses.

"I'm fairly certain she feels the same." Lexa is staring at her boots now, swiveling them in the dirt.

"How old are you?" He asks, ignoring her statement for now.

It's her turn to glance at him.  
"19. I'll be twenty next month."

"Jesus. And you've already been Commander for two years?"

She lets out a huff that almost sounds like a laugh. He'll take it.  
"The spirit doesn't care how old you are. It only cares about carrying on its legacy."

"Well, that's bullshit. It should really think about other people's feelings." She does laugh this time, and he's proud he's the one who made it happen. He thinks maybe they could be friends. He is a leader, like her, after all.

"Thank you. For talking to me. I know I've done some horrible things. And I'm not that great with people, or emotions." She's still shuffling her feet, a nervous habit, he decides.

"You? The girl who brought the 12 clans together. Seems like you're pretty good with people to me." She snorts, and they lapse back into silence.

"If I put my hand on your knee will you stab me?" He asks her, only half joking.

"No, but Indra might." She shrugs, no humor in her voice. He lets out a surprised snort. 

"I guess I'll take my chances." He says, and squeezes her knee.

"Bellamy, can I ask you a question?"

He takes another swig of moonshine. "Shoot."

"Do you think Clarke will ever forgive me?"

She sounds so small and vulnerable, that he has to look at her to see if she's being serious or not. She's staring at the ground, and avoiding his gaze.

He swallows. "Eventually, I think, yeah. Clarke doesn't trust easy, and you kinda ruined it. But she's not a grudge holder; she sees the best in people. Or try's to, and she gives them the benefit of the doubt. But she's not naive, either. She doesn't take anyone's shit. Mine, in particular. She calls me out on it, every time." He laughs, not noticing the deep look in Lexas eyes.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?" He asks, sipping more drink.

"That you love her." He chokes on the moonshine that was halfway down his throat.

"W-what? I-I don't love Clarke, that's ridiculous. She's uptight and bossy and-"

"Perfect and beautiful and the love of your life?" Lexa interrupts him. He stares at her, shocked.  
She rolls her eyes. "Bellamy, I know love when I see it. And that's what I see between you and Clarke."

She seems unaffected by this revelation. But his head, on the other hand, is spinning.

"Between us? You mean... it's not one sided?" 

Now she's the one who stares.  
"Do you really not see the way she looks at you? It's like you're the only person in the world. She'd do anything for you." She says that a little sadly, but he doesn't pry. He's also too occupied by the fact that Lexa has seen all this and he hasn't.

"I thought that's just what friends did." He slumps against the log.

"Yeah, well, it isn't. She loves you, and if you screw it up? I'm coming for you."

She says it so nonchalantly, he laughs. But quickly composes himself under her stare.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Lexa." She scoffs.

"Someone had to tell you to get your head out of your ass." She says, then blushes at his raised eyebrows.

"I heard Raven say it." She admits.

"Of course." He nods, standing.

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asks, recalling the image of her sitting here by herself.

"I won't fall apart without you, Bellamy. Go tell Clarke how you feel." She waves him off, slugging back the rest of her moonshine. He grins, and heads off in Clarkes direction.

By the time he actually gets to Clarke though, he's worked himself up into a frenzy. And he's a blubbering mess when he tries to talk to her. He glances back at Lexa, who mouths the words _coming for you_ and that gets his mind back in gear.

"Hey, Bell. Everything ok?" Clarke says, glancing at Lexa herself.

"Um, I think so. I guess it depends." He scratches the back of his neck, not sure how to do this. She just furrows her brow.

"Depends on what?"

He crosses his arms to keep from fidgeting. "Well, if you're going to be so _insistant_ , I guess I'll just tell you. Even though I don't know how you haven't figured it out yet, according to Lexa I'm really quite obvious. I really don't think I've been that bad, but-"

"What is going on, Bellamy? And you were talking to Lexa? Since when--"

He cuts her off with a chaste kiss to the lips. She's too stunned to respond, so he quickly explains.

"I like you. Like, almost-love-you like you. And I totally understand if you're not ready for a realationship, but I'll wait. And I know this is sudden and you don't have to say anything right now and I promise--why are you looking at me like that?" She's grinning like a little girl at a candy shop. He kinda likes it.

"You're really cute when you're nervous, that's all. Go on, please. You promise...?"

He glares at her, and shoves her. Only to pull her back and kiss her again. "We finally got our heads out of our asses." He breaths, and she gives him a look.

"It's kind of a funny story." He laughs. She shakes her head. "A story that can wait until tomorrow." She decides as she grabs his hand and drags him towards her tent.

He catches Lexas eye, and she nods approvingly. He grins.

When they get inside the tent, Clarke stares at him."Are you and Lexa friends now?"

He takes a step closer. Runs his hands up her arms. "I guess you could say that."

He begins to pepper kisses over her face.

"When did that happen?" She digs her fingernails into his side, and he presses open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Today. Tonight." He pushes her back against the bed.

"And since when--" he clamps a hand over her mouth. She grunts.

"Clarke."

She mumbles something that sounds like a what, behind his hand.

"Shut up, and take off your clothes." He releases his hand and strips off his shirt.

"Fine, fine, so impatient." But she's grinning.

He shows her who's the impatient one, when she's panting and begging for more minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you made it this far.


End file.
